User talk:Messi1983
I am the Bureaucrat on this Wikia. Feel free to message me for any help. User talk:Dan the Man 1983/Archive1 The problem with non-clique student quotes Is that I keep getting bored, frustrated, or annoyed with them, and end up going on rampages. Then I just fight the prefects until I get busted, turn the game off, and don't feel like playing for a few days. McJeff 06:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Haha. That's what I do with Nerds. Dan the Man 1983 15:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::I like to get Melvin pissed at me, and then just walk away from him - he's so fat he can't catch me. Then when he stops for breath I run and give him a wedgie. Knocked the poor guy out with nothing but wedgies... McJeff 23:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's hilarious giving them wedgies until they get knocked out. Bully is by far one of the funniest games out, It is also very easy, but the fun makes up for that. What is your favourite chapter? and which one do you hate the most? Dan the Man 1983 23:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::My favorite chapter is 1, least favorite is 2. Well, least favorite is 6 because there's nothing to do, but that doesn't count. I like being on bad standing with everyone because that makes more funny stuff happen. Chapter 4 has some of the better missions, Chapter 5 has the Townies, and Chapter 3 has all the wintertime stuff that none of the others do. :::::I seriously think Derby was a way better bad guy than Gary, though. Gary bragged about being able to manipulate people but he only got away with it because Jimmy never tried to hunt him down and finally quit even taking him seriously. Derby manipulated Jimmy like he owned him through most of the game. But then, Derby was barely even in Chapter 2. McJeff 22:08, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mine is 1 even though my favourite clique is against me. I didn't like Chapter 4 it was too short. Chapter 5 is okay, Chapter 3 is great, especially for the students clothing. Chapter 2 is my favourite chapter to have a mess about game in, cause only the Bullies like me. The nerds like you in Chapter 2 but they fight back. Chapter 6 was boring. They should made Jimmy a prefect at the end, so players can play a mini game called patrolling the campus in chapter 6 like you can do on the streets in the True Crime games. Dan the Man 1983 22:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) What's up? Hey dude. Sorry it took me a couple days to get back to you. I've been busy doing some final projects for classes (my school's one of the year-round ones). But I finished my last one this morning and now I got 2 weeks with nothing to do. No school no job and since we're having a draught I'm not getting any work in the yardcare business... which isn't good for my pockets but at least I don't have to work. I'll see if I can get the forums to work, and I might also ask JoePlay for some help. I was trying to get the wikipedia source template to work and couldn't, that's why there's that gibberish at the bottom of Jimmy's page. Oh yeah as for Algie's jacket, it doesn't say, but it was probably either the Greasers or the Townies considering where it happened. So over the next couple days I'll try to get the articles I listed as possible featured articles up to as perfect as they can, and maybe try to do some more quotes. McJeff 21:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :2 weeks rest then? Cool. Man I have 3 months to myself since Christina is in New Jersey with her parents until November. I miss her like mad, and could of done with her company yesterday as I was ill with a stomach bug. :I think we should feature Russell next on the featured article. :It wouldn't suprise me if the Bullies did that to Algie's jacket since they hang around the motel, which is near that area. Dan the Man 1983 23:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) New forum added Hey Dan. I saw your message, so I stopped by and created the Bully General Chat forum. There are several steps to take in order for a new forum section to be complete. If you check , you'll see what I did. You'll see that I made a Test topic to make sure things are working correctly. Go ahead and delete the topic after you've created the first real topic. If you don't plan on using the Watercooler forum, you may want to delete it too. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. JoePlay (talk) 21:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, much appreciated. Dan the Man 1983 09:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Just a note Hi Daniel. Just wanted to inform you I'll be away for studies for a national exam till 8th of October. See you. Paul H K 08:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay thanks for letting me know and good luck with the exam. Dan the Man 1983 14:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Apology I apologize if i hurt your feelings for making references to the possible sexual relations between Jimmy and Lola... However, how do you explain Johnny accusing them of "getting it on", what else could it of meant? I might add this again but make note that it may of just been Johnny's paranoia. SuperTron500 19:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :You didn't hurt my feelings. Its just speculative to assume they are having sexual relation when sex isn't even mentioned. Getting it on behind his back could mean starting a relationship behind his back. Add it back but don't mention sexual relations. Dan the Man 1983 06:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, i didn't add any reference to that. And perhaps that wasn't the case, but in some cases it seems to be okay to be slightly speculative because tiny references are thrown in without proper explanations. SuperTron500 19:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I made a block Blocked IP address 75.33.62.225 for removing content from an article. McJeff 09:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :There's a different vandal who's also on a 75.30 address. 75.35.243.200 to be exact. I threatened to block him for removing content, but I believe he's editing on a dynamic IP. McJeff 21:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Let me check this and the other IP. Dan the Man 1983 00:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::According to WHOIS, It's the same person. Dan the Man 1983 00:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I went ahead and blocked the IP for a week. If I'm mistaken and it isn't the same person then I will unblock the IP. As an Admin you can check whether IP come from the same computer by using WHOIS. Dan the Man 1983 00:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Let me check this one. Dan's IP 00:55, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. Since the IP vandal is almost exclusively interested in the kissable girls, I just put the pages on semi-protection for a while. I also indef-banned a few IPs for vandalism and ban-ducking, and I may go to wikia central and ask for help on a range ban. McJeff 23:19, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::You blocked both IP's for good then? Cool. There is no excuse for vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 23:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey dude Sorry I haven't been around much. There's two reasons and they're kinda related. I started a new semester of school and I've got 3 tough classes. Physics, Macromedia Director, and animation with 3Ds Max. I don't know anything about Director yet, and 3Ds Max is hard, complicated, and boring. Plus, I gave up this other internet hobby I had. Dunno if you ever heard of efedding... you might have since you were a pro wrestling fan, but if you haven't, please don't ask me to explain. Anyway I quit doing that and so to avoid the urge to go back, I've been spending as little time on the 'net as possible. Hope everything's going good with you lately. McJeff 18:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No computer Hey Dan. Just dropping a note to let you know that my computer's in the shop. They're going to try and get my videocard fixed... anyway I won't be around much for a couple days. I'll check in during class but obviously I can't edit much if at all then. Don't let the vandals bite. McJeff 17:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :That's cool dude, thanks for letting me know. Dan the Man 1983 22:41, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::In class right now, and it's going to be at least all weekend before I get my comp back. McJeff 16:45, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::I know how you feel, I hate not having a PC. It's been quiet here though. Dan the Man 1983 17:36, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Finally got it back. McJeff 20:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC)